Enter the Alien Zone
Enter the Alien Zone is the 45th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Enter the Alien Zone It was a nice day. However, we were not relaxing. Instead we were chasing after an Azul Persona, who had just robbed an ancient artifact museum. We were riding in the RV and he was in an alien car. I transformed into Teleportal and teleported inside his vehicle. Next I teleported him out of the drivers seat and next to me. I was just about to teleport myself into the drivers seat, but the Azul persona quickly took out an alien tazer and shocked me. Suddenly, I was teleported to a strange land. The place had rocks and islands floating in space, floating buildings, and stone walkways. I noticed the sky and background had different shades of green all around. “Hello Tomas” I heard a familiar voice say. “Professor Paradox.” I said. “What are you doing here? And where am I?” I asked. “Welcome to the Alien Zone.” he said. “The Alien Zone?” I repeated. “That's right. I created it many years ago as a prison for intergalactic alien criminals.” he explained. “You see, when a dangerous alien is caught, they have to go somewhere. This is that place where they go. Well most of them.” he said. “This place looks like it goes on forever.” I observed. “It does.” Professor Paradox replied. “I want you to be careful in here. I'm not even entirely sure what's inside this place.” he said. “Wait, you're leaving?” I asked. “Can't you get me out of here?” I asked. “I'm sorry Tomas, but there are rules and I am already hated by everyone in this dimension.” he explained. “This is your adventure.” he said. “You can't help me at all?” I asked. “Well I can't get you out, but I can make a few modifications to your watch.” he said. Then he tapped on my watch and it briefly glowed blue. “All set. I have doubled the recharging speed and added a little more time for your transformations.” he said. “Well, I better be on my way.” He said then disappeared. “Ok, now how am I…” I started but then Professor Paradox reappeared. “Oh, I almost forgot to mention. Due to constant openings, to dispose of alien criminals, the Alien Zone has become unstable.” he explained. “Therefore, portals will randomly appear temporarily. That is how you will find your way out.” he said. “Wait, if portals open in here, then can’t the prisoners escape easily?” I asked. “Well, they could. But it is unknown where the portals lead to. The destination may be dangerous and deadly.” he explained. “So, most prisoners just don’t care for them.” he said. “Good luck.” he said then he disappeared again. I kept in mind of the portals and I started walking. I was walking on a stone walkway. I was hoping to find one soon. But, unfortunately, I didn’t. “I’ve been walking for fifteen minutes and nothing, at all, has come up.” I said. Suddenly, I was lifted up and then thrown off the walkway. Quickly, I transformed into Danger Duck and quacked myself back onto the walkway. “Hey, what’s the matter with you?” I asked. Then the alien who threw me off stopped and turned around. “Johnny 13.” I said when I realized it was him. He was riding on his motorcycle. “Where’s that pesky shadow of yours?” I asked. “I’ll show you.” he said. “Shadow attack!” he commanded. Then the Shadow rose up and sprang at me. “Tell me Shadow, do you like this?” I said then created two eggs and smashed them together. The result was a bright flash of light. Shadow looked away as it burned. When the light faded, he saw my fist punch him back. “Get up Shadow. Get up and attack.” Johnny said. The Shadow got up and shot at me. “Come on show what you got.“ I taunted. He was just about to hit me, but I quacked out just before he could. Then I reappeared behind Johnny. “Yoo hoo, missed me.” I teased. Shadow quickly flew over to strike again. So I quacked away again. “Come on Shadow get him.” Johnny said. Now the Shadow got angry. As soon as I reappeared, he went right at me. I managed to quack away before he could strike. “Face it Johnny. Your ‘Shadow’ is no match for my Quantum Quack.” I said. Then quacked again as the Shadow missed another attempt to strike. “Maybe you’re right.” he said. “But that doesn’t include me.” he said then charged his motorcycle at me. “Oh, you shouldn’t have done that.” I said. Then I dove, over the motorcycle, at Johnny. When I grabbed hold of him, I quacked us five feet away from the motorcycle. When we reappeared, we stumbled on each other. “Shadow attack.” he said. Then the Shadow came at me again. I quacked out of the way and got an idea. The next time he came around, I pretended that I was going to punch him. But instead, I created an egg in my other hand. As the Shadow rushed down at me, I quacked out of the way, leaving behind the egg. The Shadow flew face first into the egg, which turned out to be water. The water caused Shadow to turn into a wet oil-looking puddle. Then Shadow went straight back to Johnny. After that, Johnny tried to take me on. But, I soon proved to be a tougher opponent than he thought. I kept quacking all over the place. I quacked in front, behind, right, left. I quacked behind him, tapped his shoulder, than quacked away again. Johnny was getting irritated. Then he made it look like he was going to try and hit me but he went for his motorcycle instead. He got back on and raced at me in an attempt to run me over. “Here, have an egg.” I said holding an egg in front of me. Then I quacked behind him and left the egg there. Johnny ran into the egg with his motorcycle and splattered mud everywhere. Mud got in Johnny’s eyes and then he fell off his motorcycle. “And that’s why you don’t mess with Danger Du…” I started but then the watch started beeping. “Uh oh, better get out of here.” I said then quacked to another stone walkway down bellow and reverted back to normal. Then I ran away so Johnny wouldn’t follow me. Meanwhile, Santi and Fer were still chasing the Azul Persona. The Azul Persona activated a function that lifted up his car to pass over traffic. “Too bad Tomas isn’t here.” Fer said. “Who need Tomas.” Santi said. “I can handle this.” he said taking out a Doppelt Brother laser gun. He leaned out the window and blasted one of the tires. The Azul Persona was forced to stop, giving them time to catch up. But the Azul Persona jumped out and activated rollerblade shoes and rolled down the exit ramp. Fer and Santi followed and Fer drove up right next to him. Then Santi opened the window and swung his hockey stick at him, knocking him down. Back at the Alien Zone, I came up to a large building. I tried to open the doors but then saw that it needed a hand print. “It appears your trespassing on private property boy.” said a familiar voice. I turned around to find Octagon and Hexagon Doppelt aiming guns at me. “Now back away from the building before we shoot you.” Octagon said. So I backed away. “At least this way we won’t get your guts on our land.” Hexagon said. “We paid good money for our own piece of land and we expect nobody to get on it.” Octagon said. “Hey, do you guys know what this reminds me off?” I asked. “Nothing.” I said then slammed down on my watch and transformed into Icepick. The Doppelt Brothers started blasting their lasers at me but it had no effect on me. Next, I turned both my hands into a mace and ran at Octagon. He dodged as I swung, then Hexagon bumped into me. Next, I turned my hands back to normal. After that, I froze the bottom half of them together. They tried to use their lasers to thaw themselves out. Then I made two snowballs and hit both of them in the face. Before they could brake free, I made an ice slide and slid away. Meanwhile, Fer and Santi had the Azul Persona cornered. But, the Azul Persona pulled out a laser blade then he showed off his skills. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” Fer said. The Azul Persona sliced in Fer’s direction. They both dodged and then Santi tried blasting him. But the Azul Persona was able to use his laser blade to stop the blasts. Next, Fer snuck up behind him. Then Fer kicked the back of his leg and he stumbled down. Quickly, Fer grabbed hold of the Azul Persona, puts its hands behind its back, then held his head to the ground. “Or maybe it was.” he said. Back in the Alien Zone, I was still Icepick and riding on my flying glacier. “I’ve been looking for eight minutes. Where are those portals?” I wondered. Then I noticed my glacier was running out of ice, so I landed on a small floating rock. A few seconds later I turned back to normal. “Now what am I supposed to do?” “Hey kid,” I heard someone say. It tuned out to be an alien of Stinkfly’s species. “Do you know where to find the Silver Tourniquet?” he asked. “Uh yeah, but first came you get me out of this rock?” I replied. I didn’t actually know, but I didn’t want to stay there. So the Stinkfly alien carried me over to a floating island. “Now, I was told that it is three islands away form the Cold Storage.” he said. “Is that correct?” he asked. I nodded a yes. “Great, thanks kid.” he said then flew off. Then I started walking around the island. It was like a rocky terrain island, full of rocks and stones. Then, as I turned a corner, I caught sight of Cinderblock. “First Johnny, then the Doppelt Brothers, and now Cinderblock! Is there anyone in here who doesn’t hate me.” I said. Quickly, I tried backing away and leaving before he caught sight of me. I found a rock walkway that lead me away from the island so I took it, to avoid any possible contact with Cinderblock. Later, as I was walking, I saw a portal open up. “Finally, my way out.” I said. Then, I quickly turned into Stinkfly and flew straight at the portal. However, I was zapped by lightning. I fell out of the sky and landed on a stone pathway. I looked up to see Weather Vane and the portal close. That got me angry. “I spent half an hour in here looking for a way out and out just got in my way.” I said then flew full speed ahead at her. She sent lightning down at me, but I dodged the blasts then rammed her. After that I used my goop to stick her onto a shifting floating rock. With nothing else to do, I continued flying around. Meanwhile, Fer and Santi were looking for the Azul Persona in a large public library (although everyone dispersed when the alien came in). Santi and Fer were sticking together. Fer with the laser blaster and Santi with his hockey stick. Suddenly, the Azul Persona jumped from over the bookshelf and landed close to them. He tried to use his blaster, but Fer blasted it out of his hands and Santi followed with a smack from his stick. Back in the Alien Zone, a little, orange skinned, pirate dressed boy was getting ready to launch himself off a giant slingshot. First he tested it out with a small boulder. I, as Jet Stream, was flying by and the boulder almost hit me. “Sorry!” he yelled. “But your just in time to see me launch myself.” he said. “Launch yourself?” I repeated then went onto the floating rock he was on. “Yeah, wanna see?” he said. “Maybe later. Right now I’m trying to find a way out of this place.” I replied. “Have you tried asking Argit? He usually has an idea of where they appear.” he said. “Argit. Great another alien who hates me.” I said. “Ok, where is he?” I asked. He gave me directions and I went to look for him. “Thanks” I said. “And you are?” I asked. “I’m Youngblood.” he replied. “Are you sure you don’t want to see me launch myself?” he asked. “Maybe next time Youngblood.” I said. “But right now I’ve got to find Argit.” I said then took off. Meanwhile, Fer and Santi were chasing the Azul Persona around a mall. They finally found him at the merry-go-round. He blasted the controls and started spinning. Quickly, Fer and Santi jumped on. They went after the Azul Persona, but it was harder to do with all the animal obstacles in their way. “I hope Tomas is having better luck than we are.” Fer said. Meanwhile, in the Alien Zone, I managed to find the place that, according to Youngblood, Argit usually went to. The place was a floating space bar. I walked in and looked around. But I couldn’t find Argit anywhere. But, Massive was in there. I tried to hide before he could notice me, only to be found by the Doppelt Brothers. “I do believe, we have some unfinished business to attend to.” Octagon said. “And I believe, it’s time you get a massive injury.” I heard then turned around to see Massive. “Any last words before we waste you?” Hexagon asked. “Just one, KaBoom!” I shouted then transformed into KaBoom and exploded. The explosion sent the three of them flying into the walls. Then, I tried to get out of the space bar. However, Massive used his powers to drag me back. In return, I launched one of my hands at him like a missal and it exploded. I grew a new one right when it hit. But now the Doppelt Brothers got up and aimed their blasters at me. Quickly, I launched both my hands at them, one for each. But the Doppelt Brothers dodged them. “It’s not going to be that easy.” Hexagon said aiming his blasted. However, they didn’t notice that my hands made a U-turn and exploded on their backs. The Doppelt Brothers flew forward and ran into Massive, who was coming back at me. The three of them were knocked down and that bought me some time to escape. I tried to run out the door but, Octagon shot a grappling gun at me and pulled me back. “We got you now.” he said as they were all getting up. However, as soon as they reeled me all the way in, I exploded again. Right in their face. I started laughing at their pathetic attempt to capture me. I wasn’t trying to laugh, but I couldn’t help it. To KaBoom, it seemed hilarious that they kept getting hit by the explosions. While I was laughing and distracted, Massive ran in “I’ve had enough of you, you little creature!” he said angrily and did a body slam. But, when he was about a foot away, after too much laughing, I blew up. Massive flew up into the ceiling and fell back down, knocked out. I regenerated on top of Massive. “You may have taken down Massive” Octagon started. “But not us.” Hexagon said then aimed his blaster at me. Suddenly, we heard tiny screaming. All of a sudden, Youngblood burst through the window and crashed into Hexagon. That knocked out Hexagon and distracted Octagon. Which made it perfect for me to run up and throw him a punch in the face. With my powerful strength I easily knocked him out. “Thanks for the help, Youngblood.” I said. “Pretty cool launch, right.” he said. Then I turned back to normal. “Yeah, if it wasn’t for you, I might not have been able to beat these guys.” I said. “Ok, see you later. I’m going back to my slingshot.” he said then he left. “And after all that, I still haven’t found Argit.” I said. Disappointed, I left the space bar. Just as I was leaving, Argit was coming in. “Argit.” I called to him. “Oh it’s you.” he said annoyed. “What do you want?” “To get out of this dimension.” I replied. “Well you came to the right place. I know just where to find…Wait, what are you doing here? I thought this place was for criminals.” he said. “It is. I was accidentally teleported here.” I said. “So, can you get me out.” I asked. “You came to the right place.” he said. “But first, how much money is in your pocket?” he asked. I took out a quarter, a nickel, and three pennies. “33 cents.” “No deal.” he said. “What do you mean ‘no deal’?” I asked. “Look kid, I like money. So, unless you can get your hands on some more of it, it’s no deal.” he said. “How about I get my hands on Fourarms instead?” I said. “I changed my mind.” he said. “That’ll be 33 cents.” “I thought you liked a lot of money.” I said handing it to him. “Hey money is money. Every bit counts.” he said. “Thank you. Now follow me.” he said. Meanwhile, Fer and Santi were at a laser tag. “This is kinda fun.” Santi said. “It’s like we’re playing a game.” “The only thing that worries me is he has a laser.” Fer said. Then the Azul Persona came around the corner and shot at them. They ran back and hid. When the Azul Persona followed Fer blasted his lasers at him. Inside the Alien Zone, Argit and I were at a storage room. “It’s gotta be in here somewhere.” Argit said looking around. “What exactly are you looking for?” I asked. “I’m looking for a map of this place. The map says where portals open.” he explained. “If you know how to get out. Why don’t you?” I asked “Are you kidding. This place is full of criminals with money.” he replied. “This place is a gold mine. Besides, who says I don’t ever get out of here?” “Never mind, just find the map.” I said. “I’m trying.” he said. “Oh, that’s right. I lent it to the Junkman.” he said. “The Junkman is in here too?” I asked. “What? No he got out already.” Argit replied. “Anyways come with me.” he said. We went outside and there waiting for us was Cinderblock, the Doppelt Brothers, Massive, Johnny 13, and Weather Vane! “Surprise!” he said. “Get him!” he called out. “Wait!” I shouted. “What now?” Hexagon asked. “Look, I know I’ve gone against all of you in the past. But, if you promise to help me, I’ll let you all go with me.” I said. They thought for a moment. “Very well.” Massive said. “Great. Now who knows how to out of here?” I asked. Everyone shrugged or nodded no. “I do.” I said then transformed into Grey Matter. “What is that pipsqueak gonna do?” Octagon asked. “Just give me a minute to think.” I said. Then thought for a little. “I’ve got it.” I said. “Johnny ride your motorcycle in a circle as fast as you can.” I instructed. “Right.” he said then started riding his motorcycle in a circle. “Now, Weather Vane blast your lightning in the center of the circle.” I said. Then she floated above and zapped down lightning. “Doppelts, please tell me you have electricity generating devices.” “Electric Zap Blasters” Octagon said as they took them out. “Great. Now, Octagon right, Hexagon left. Blast at the center.” I said and they did. “Massive, one hand weight, the other light. Aim at the center.” I said and he did. “We’re going to need an earthquake Cinderblock.” I said. Then Cinderblock stepped forward, roared, and smashed his fists to the ground creating an earthquake. “Argit, throw the 33 cents into the circle.” I instructed. “What for?” he asked. “We need to pay the toll.” I said. He looked at me funny. “Just do it.” I said. So, he threw it in. In the center it looked as if a chemical reaction was going on. Energy was being released from it. “Johnny, get Shadow to open that up.” I said. “You heard him Shadow. Go!” he said. Then Shadow flew into the energy and expanded it, creating a portal. “Now through the portal.” I said and ran in. I came back out on Earth. The energy had reverted me back to normal. It was night time and everyone else followed after me. “You did it.” Hexagon said. “We’re free.” Massive stated. “Actually, there’s been a change of plans.” I said activating the watch. “You’re all going back to the Alien Zone.” I said. “Oh and say hi to Youngblood for me.” I said then transformed into Fourarms. I quickly slammed all four of my hands together and created a sonic clap. The clap managed to push everyone back through the portal and into the Alien Zone. Then the portal closed. “Hey Tomas.” I heard someone call. Then I saw Fer and Santi watching as the Azul Persona was taken away. “What took you so long?” he joked. Later that night, I told Fer and Santi everything I experienced in the Alien Zone. “…and the best part is, I get to keep the modifications to the watch.” I said. “Thanks for reminding me.” I heard Professor Paradox say. Then he tapped the watch and it turned blue again. “Now, it’s back to normal.” he said. “Sorry, but that was a one time deal.” he said then he disappeared. “Well, at least I had a great adventure.” I said. Then Fer and Santi told me about how they captured the Azul Persona. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Professor Paradox *Youngblood *Argit Villians *Azul Persona *The Doppelt Brothers *Cinderblock *Johnny 13 *Massive *Weather Vane Aliens used *Teleportal *Danger Duck *Icepick *Jet Stream *KaBoom *Grey Matter *Four Arms Trivia *The Alien Zone is a combination of The Null Void and Ledgerdomain. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes